Valvrave: The Trauma of L-Elf Karlestein
by hawa-chan
Summary: It is his first time yet everybody around him doesn't even show any mercy on him. However, the trauma made him realizes something then...


Arc 1

During his entire 17, or 18 years old now in his life, L-Elf had never feel so ashamed like this. His cheek had turned red, as red as a cooked crab; either he is angry or he is embarrassed. The former Dorsian army had once being called as One Man Army, right now is experiencing something new since he was born. How can thing turns into something like this? It's not like this new experience will kill him, but it hurts his pride. Yes, his pride as a serious man, as a soldier, or a guy himself.

_Ahh…I wish he just quickly finish this ridiculous practice…_

L-Elf mumbles by himself while sitting on a chair at the gym. The surroundings are full with drama equipment and everyone is busy for the preparation. L-Elf himself, it's not like he hate the drama but the problem lies on the role he got in the drama, the role. The outfit he is in is really tight like hell. He can barely breathe like normal, left alone to walk. He curses the student who made this outfit.

"L-Elf!"

There he comes. L-Elf looks at the figure who walks closer to him. He is none other than Tokishima Haruto, the Unit 1 Valvrave pilot and his roommate. And, to L-Elf annoy, Haruto is the one who will be the main cast with him as a charming…prince… (Read the last word as if your energy being drained to none for more impact)

"L-Elf, you're beautiful with that dress," the brunette says while giving a small laugh which annoys the silver haired who had already feels sophisticated with the long and frilly Victorian white – pink English dress.

"Which part do you think it is beautiful? Yes, I admit this dress is gorgeous, but why me?" L-Elf replies, giving a small sigh. Indeed, the practice does not even starts yet, but he had feel tired like hell, as if the dress drains every last drop of this energy.

"Because you're beautiful of course…Guhhh!" Haruto says boldly and as a result, he receives a punch in his stomach. He falls on the ground and when he looks upward, he realizes that L-Elf is not like himself anymore. Dark aura is surroundings L-Elf who is ready to give him another round of punch.

"Well, calm down! I choose you as a princess because there is no other who is as beautiful as you," Haruto says, defending himself or he will receive another punch. L-Elf glares at him and ready to give another round until…

"Haruto, L-Elf! Your turn!"

Haruto is saved. At last it's their turn in the practice and hope that L-Elf will not angry anymore. After all, he's the one who proposing that L-Elf to be the main cast as a princess.

As for L-Elf, all sort of this mess turned out from a week ago.

* * *

_A week ago…_

* * *

"So Haruto, I think you should be a prince!" Inuzuka proposed the idea.

"Ehhh…can I do it, I wonder?" Haruto replied, shyly while rubbing his etched cheek, which was obviously by embarrassment.

"Of course you can do it, Haruto. You have an aura as a prince around you!" Inuzuka replied but he knew that the answer will not be much appealing. So, he already got a creative excuse and walked closer to Haruto.

"_Plus, if you be the prince, you can choose any girl you like as a princess!" he whispered, making Haruto's ear became red._

"_Re…really?"_

"_Yes, of course! You just have to agree and you can pick any girl you like to be your princess!" _Inuzuka said to convince his blushing junior.

"_Is that okay to choose anyone by random? She might not fit the role as the princess. The princess is a serious character, you know?"_

"_Don't worry, I believe in you!" _and just that, Inuzuka released Haruto.

"Then…I'll…do it…"

HURRAYYYYYY! Everybody was cheering aloud for the success to make Haruto casting as a prince. And now, it's the time for our prince to choose his princess.

Everything at the gym was silent. Everybody was nervous and their hearts were throbbing none stop as they were dying to know who the princess will be? As for Haruto…

_Ah…what should I do? Inuzuka- senpai said that I can pick any girl that I like, but the one who I truly like is…but, but…_

His eyes were searching for the one who fit the princess role. As he thought, the girl should fit for the princess role or the show will ruin. Suddenly, he saw L-Elf coming to his way. Apparently, L-Elf came to check the status of the preparation for the drama until…

"L-Elf! I choose you!"

L-Elf who was discussing with Renboukouji about the schedule of the show looked at him, puzzled.

"Huh?"

"L-Elf, be my princess!"

"Eh?" Inuzuka asked.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And here came the girls screaming for being excited.

"Huh? What?" L-Elf who just came can't interpret his latest situation he just got.

"Please, L-Elf! You're the one who can do this!" Haruto begged as he rushed towards the silver haired and grabbed him.

"Ha?!"

…

Everybody was in silent.

"Be your what?"

"My princess! Please do the role of princess with me!" Haruto shout by nervousness. He had nobody fit to be the princess anymore except L-Elf.

"You mean…the drama?" L-Elf tried to grab the situation and Haruto nodded.

"Let me go," L-Elf said. Haruto realized that he had been too hard on L-Elf and released him. L-Elf sighed and looked at the brunette in front of him.

"You said that no others can fit for the princess except me?"

"Then, use your own judgment and look if there is another girl who fit to be princess other than you!"

…

…

Three minutes later…

"Found anyone?" Haruto asked.

"Not yet."

…

…

5 minutes later…

"Found anyone?" Haruto asked.

"Not yet."

…

…

15 minutes later…

"Found anyone?" Haruto asked.

"Not yet."

…

…

30 minutes later…

"Found anyone?" Haruto asked.

"Not yet."

…

…

1 hour later…

"Give up?" Haruto asked, laughing at the princess to be.

"Hngnn…Okay, I'll do it…"

"Yayyyy!"

Then, it has been decided that L-Elf will take the lead as the princess and he will act alongside with Prince Haruto on the stage during the show.

Two days later, the script for the drama has been completed. The one who did the writing was Takahi and she was proud on her own script. There's no way to know how her brain works on this super-duper long script. She's humming while making the photocopy of the script to be distributed to all casts including the narrator and it makes Renboukouji felt like something was wrong and the storyline itself will eventually bully all the casts, especially the main.

As soon as Haruto got his hand on the script and read, not yet until half he had felt like the stomachache attacked him, causing him to fell and kneeled.

"Are…are you joking?"

"No!" Takahi replied, smiling as she is a queen of torture.

As for L-Elf, his hand was shaking. Why? How that Takahi can write something that too dramatic like this? Of course this is drama play, but the story was too realistic like hell! Was she expected him to do this?

"Awesome!" the other girls shouted. It seemed that they really like it, so did all the other casts except Haruto, L-Elf and Renboukouji who was casting as a king alongside with Takahi who casted a queen. As a queen, no, as a Queen of Sadist, she has the right to order those surroundings her.

"Damn it!" Renboukouji gritted his teeth, dissatisfied.

"Me? A playboy?" Haruto said, in despair.

"Marry, pregnant…I should never agree after all…" L-Elf whispered as he was wondering what type of school play that do pregnancy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the news about Sakimori Gakuen is doing a serious, tragic drama play reaches to the ears of Dorsian army. Thanks to the promotion made by Shoko as the prime minister, the news spread like a burning fire, especially about Haruto casting a prince. Everybody in Jior is dying to watch the play, but how about the unwelcomed Dorsian?

"Let's go and watch!" Q-Vier shouts and jumps towards A-Drei. The long, silver haired is shocked by the sudden counterattack.

"Damn it, Q-Vier! Don't just jump on me like that! What's going on?" A-Drei who never heard about the news is quite lost on the topic which Q-Vier had just brought.

"What?! You never heard about it? I said, this!" Q-Vier said while showing the digital poster of Sakimori Gakuen school play with Haruto on it using his PSP.

"What? A play? At the time like this?" A-Drei said, while holding the PSP. Then, he saw Haruto. "Huh? Tokishima Haruto will going to be a prince?"

"Yes, but see the princess next to him!"

A-Drei doesn't grab on what the hell Q-Vier saying so he looks carefully on the princess at the poster and he who is having a sip of coffee coughs loudly as he realizes the person who casts the princess even the hair looks longer.

"Cough! Cough! Are you kidding me?!" he shouts.

"I feel sorry for L-Elf, he will have to marry a playboy prince…" Q-Vier's words is almost finished until he heard A-Drei's roaring voice.

"THAT TOKISHIMA HARUTO! I CAN'T FORGIVE HIM!"

"Of come on, it is just a play! Anyway, let's go and watch!" Q-Vier shouts as he almost deaf by A-Drei's scream.

"What's the big fuss here?"

Both of A-Drei and Q-Veir look at the person who calls them.

"So, it's X-Eins, huh? Take a look at this!" Q-Veir says as he rushes towards the glasses boy and shows the digital poster to him.

"Oh? This? I know about it. The promotion is all over the world." X-Eins says while fixing his glasses position.

"Cool, right?" the red head laughs.

"Where do you think is the cool? Why L-Elf is the tragic princess?!" A-Drei protests.

"She…I mean he is your dream girl, A-Drei?" Q-Veir asks while looking at the poster.

"NO!"

"Then, please shut up and just watch the play like a gentleman, okay?" X-Eins says, supporting Q-Vier. He indeed is interested with the play, especially when he can gather all sort of info about Sakimori Gakuen. Plus, he is really dying to see what kind of performance of a dutiful princess that L-Elf will bring in the play. Usually, only H-Neun is capable to do the sissy act but he is no longer here. It is interesting to see the serious L-Elf becomes a noble princess. Well, he's already has a noble aura on him, though. But what about Haruto? For someone who looks like an idiot, how can he becomes a playboy prince? From the beginning, who choose him as a prince after all?

"Okay, we will infiltrate the school as an ordinary spectacular and do not try to do anything stupid like putting a fight with people. Our cover will be blown," he said again.

"Okay! I agree!" Q-Vier is the first person agree with the idea yet X-Eins is worried that Q-Vier might eventually put into a fight. That yandere boy should learn how to control his bloodlust for time being.

"_If something happen to L-Elf before, during or after the play, I'll definitely whack that guy…" _A-drei whispers by himself, cursing the high chance in this play but Q-Vier seems to hear him.

"Then, why don't I do it for you?" he says cheerfully.

"No! It's refreshing if I do it by myself!"

"Okay, if you say so…"

"I said, no ruckus!" X-Eins says trying to cool them down. And now, he's getting worried about the outcome.

As he thought, becomes a playboy is hard. From the beginning, he never had any intention to woo multiple girls at the same , he barely understand the feeling of a playboy.

"No! No! Haruto, this is not a harem anime, you are the typical playboy in a story! Charming, noble and able to make all girls kneel on you!" Takahi shouts as she watched Haruto's failed acting.

"How should I know?! I'm not a playboy!" Haruto shouts in embarrassment.

"Eh? You're not?"

"I'm not!"

"And you, L-Elf, act girly! And your acting is soulless!" Takahi shouts to L-Elf who is lying his face downward on the stage as he just tripped by wearing a high heeled shoe.

"_I don't understand woman…"_ he whispers slowly since he has no more energy to get up.

"Wake up! We do not have time to slack off! The play is next week!"

_Give me a break…_

Takahi and Saki sigh.

"Alright, I'll let you stop here right now. But make sure you come and practice early tomorrow!"

As Takahi and Saki left the stage, Haruto walks toward the exhausted silver haired.

"Are you okay? Recently, you look tired a lot." Haruto asks as he looks at unmoving L-Elf. Seriously he can't move even a finger.

"This dress worn me out. Leave me alone for a while then I'll be able to move again," the silver haired explains to the brunette.

"Why not return to our room and sleep? It's even more comfortable to begin with." Haruto proposes.

"Wait for a minutes…"

Can't stand to see L-Elf in such a weak state, Haruto grabs the other boy and carry him like a princess. L-Elf is shocked but he has no energy even to protest. The big bustle behind the dress makes it easier to carry him.

"Don't worry, just sleep."

* * *

Everything is dark black. L-Elf can't feel anything. His eyelids are too heavy and slowly he fall asleep on Haruto's chest. He can complain about his pride later since he really can't do anything at all right now. Suddenly, he feels warm and comfort behind his back yet since is too comfy, he decides to continue sleeping without opening his eyes yet. But wait, there's another warmth on his forehead. Thinking that it is not important, he casts the memory away.

_Good night, Princess Michael…_

A sweet and pleasant voice whispers on him but he can't recognize the voice though he feels like he had heard it before.

_sou wasurerarenai no kirai ni naretai  
donna ni kizutsuite mo_

nee koe o kikasete yo  
karuku waratte yo  
setsunai mune sawagi ha doushite  
toki to kyori ga futari  
jama shite mo  
sarari fadeout nante erabe nai ne?  
uso ja nai destiny kanjite iru kara

nido to nai you na koi dakara  
virgin love  
mamoritai no yo tooi hi no  
wedding dream  
dakedo ima sugu Ah... aitai

…

L-Elf wakes up in horror. What the hell did he just saw in his dream just now? What song was that? It's really old and retro. Since he lived here in Module 77, he keeps getting countless weird experiences and those annoying times he spends often involve around the 'three monsters' in New Jior. Rukino Saki, Sashinami Shoko and of course, Tokishima Haruto. He admits that sometimes he can't fight them if those three combine their energies in term of argument and he will be the one who being swallowed up.

But still, that dream was scary. He's really curious about the title of the song. Though the song is chilling him to spine, he still want to know. He gets out from his bed and walks to washroom to wash his face. It's true that the song will definitely not fit him who never know the feeling of a girl who fall to a guy. Well, since he's a guy. Yet, the lyric was disturbing him.

"_I will never feel this love like this anymore, since it is Virgin Love_

_I will protect the faraway day of Wedding Dream_

_But right now…Ah, I want to see you…"_

He knows how it feels to fall in love.

Quickly, he twists the pipe and washes his face to forget the dream. Plus, he needs to hurry for the drama practice.

"L-Elf, have you been alright?"

The sudden call shocking him and he punch the person behind him by reflex. The person was thrown backward.

"What the…hey!" the voice shouts.

As L-Elf looks closer, he sighs in relieve.

"What the…so it's you…"

"Even it is not me, you shouldn't attack people like that, L-Elf!" Haruto complains while trying to get up.

"Sorry, I did it by reflex," the silver haired replies while giving the brunette a hand to help him.

"Are you really sorry?" Haruto sweats but he still taking L-Elf's hand and L-Elf pulls him up. "Then, are you okay?"

L-Elf silent. There's no way he will tell Haruto about the dream.

"L-Elf?"

"Nothing! Let's go back to the gym." L-Elf says to avoid the question.

"Um…" Haruto nodes and walks along with L-Elf.

"Then…" L-Elf is almost bursting out.

"Then?" Takahi asks.

"You know that we don't have much time, right?" L-Elf asks while trying to not lose his cool.

"Yes."

"Then, why did you add musical in this play?!"

"Oh, of course because we need a stimulant for our play. The whole world is watching us, you know?" Takahi grins.

"Are you kidding?! Neither L-Elf and I is doing well yet in play but you keep adding the burdens on our shoulder!" Haruto shouts in agony.

"Relax, you should focus on understanding your roles and a song or two will be easy as you manage to express your characters."

"Your expectation is too high!"

"I'll do anything to keep our visitors entertain!" Takahi protests to defend her ideal.

Facepalm. The argument is invalid in front of Takahi. Now, L-Elf has to admit that Takahi is now another monster of Sakimori High. How the Great L-Elf Karlestein is able to be defeated by a mere aristocrat high school girl like her? As for Haruto, he pities L-Elf but deep in his heart, he really wants to hear L-Elf singing. It would be fun. Though he agrees that they must keep the visitors entertain with their performances, but musical will be too much for him, and L-Elf. Neither of them have any experience in acting, let alone singing. Didn't Saki is the one who is the most experienced here?

"Um…then, what should we do?" Haruto asks for solution.

"You're right, hm…" Takahi tries to think a little bit for the solution and at last, she founds something interesting.

"Why don't you go out with those outfits until the play?"

Huh? Both of those lovebirds in the play are confused. Eh, what?

"Even after practice?" Haruto asks.

"Yes!" Takahi smiles in excitant.

"You have a point. If we walk around with this clothes, we will eventually get used on it." L-Elf says while touching his chin.

"Yes! I know you'll get it right, L-Elf?" she cheers.

"But, I doubt this method will increase our understanding on our roles."

Takahi sighs. "Don't say like that. You'll never know until you try."

"No, my simulation tells me that it will 98% not work. The method is illogical and have no common sense at all."

_He just don't want to wear that dress around the school. Me either, but…_

Suddenly Haruto gets an idea and he drags the silver haired to edge of the gym.

"What are you trying to imply, Tokishima Haruto?" L-Elf asks in annoyed.

"Well…why don't we just go with Takahi's idea?" Haruto suggests that makes L-Elf shocked with the unexpected suggestion.

"What are you…?" As L-Elf tries to protest, Haruto put his finger on L-Elf's lips as a sign for him to wait until he finish explaining. Then, they start to whisper with each other until they finally reach to their agreement.

"So, will that do?" Haruto asks. L-Elf is blushing but he tries to keep cool. "Y-yeah, that will do."

Takahi who looks at them starts to feel annoyed as being ignored. "Hey! Make up your mind now! You're going to do it or not?!"

Both of them look at Takahi and reply, "Alright, we will do it, but…"

"But?"

"Make sure that EVERYONE is participating!" Haruto says with serious tone.

"Huh?"

Everybody around them who watch their argument are speechless for a few seconds until they eventually shout. "WHAATTTT?!"

"So, you're suggesting that every student in this school should wear a dress every time until the day of our play being held?" Takahi grins after hearing such a suggestion. Both Haruto and L-Elf nod.

"And, everyone will treat L-Elf like a princess…" BAMMM!

"So that's your plan from all along, huh? Tokishima Haruto?!" L-Elf's nerves have been getting bigger when he is angry. His right leg is on Haruto's swollen head. "Sorry…" he replies.

"But I agree! Everybody! From tomorrow, let's wear a dress or any formal outfit you have! Treat all the casts as their roles are real!" Takahi shouts in excitement. All the student cheer for the new idea. Tomorrow will definitely fun, Haruto thought in his heart. L-Elf sighs. He never knows that a drama play will make those student uncontrollable. He no longer has any power to fight back as he always do. Tomorrow will definitely a disaster he thoughts.

The next day…

L-Elf has just woken up from his bed…BED?!

As he looks around him, he found that he is in a ridiculous luxury room. Quickly, he runs toward the door to check whether he has been in the wrong room but he is the one who is wrong. The room is definitely his and Haruto's. Only the decorations inside the room which have been changed without him knowing about it. Their double-store bed has been changed into a king size bed which he never knows where it came from. Everything in the room have been changed into something that look royalty and noble. And the last shock he ever wants is…

Again…he's wearing a frilly Victorian pajama dress. What a luck! Suddenly, he saw Haruto who is still sleeping on the bed. Does it means…Haruto is sleeping with him from all along?! And again, L-Elf is blushing. Haruto is sleeping with only a long trouser. Why? Another of Takahi's order?

Suddenly he heard the door have been knocked. Quickly, L-Elf walks toward the door and opens it.

"Yes?"

Rukino Saki is in front of the door, wearing a purple Victorian burlesque dress. L-Elf is almost dizzy by just counting the amount of frills on Saki's dress. The dress is revealing a little bit of Saki's breasts but not that L-Elf is interested though.

"Well, how's your day, princess?" she asks and smirks.

"Fine, no need for your concern!" BAMM!

"Watch your manner, princess. The world is watching you." L-Elf's jaw drops as he heard that.

"P-princess? It's not even real so what is the point of doing this?!"

Saki sweats. "If you and Haruto didn't give us so much trouble like this, Takahi will never order us to act like real court! Plus, this is YOUR idea!"

"Excuse me, it's Haruto's idea!" L-Elf protests.

"What's the different? Both of you are the same idiot after all," Saki remarks.

"What did you just say?" L-Elf can't believe on what he just heard just now.

"Anyway, wake your prince over there up and we'll eat breakfast together. Don't forget to wear your costume, hear that?" Saki says and walks away from their room. L-Elf is speechless. If everyone is doing it, there's no reason for him to decline it. With heavy legs he walks towards Haruto and climbs over the bed.

L-Elf reaches his hand towards the sleeping brunette prince but before he could do that, a thought stops him halfway.

"Wait, what tone does a princess uses to wake her husband?"

"Toki…Prince Haruto, please wake up. It's time for breakfast." Gently, L-Elf calls for Haruto. As he thought, the tone really chills himself to the bone. Ironically, the charm is really giving the effect as Haruto slowly opens his eyes. As the prince rolls his body to see the princess, L-Elf is shocked.

L-Elf swears that Haruto in front of him has becomes a different person as soon as he wakes from his sleeps. Somehow, his eyes has turn sadistic, smiling like a movie star at him. Even the Great L-Elf Karlestein admits that he's frightened with this version of Haruto for the first time in his life. Well, there's no human being who is fearless.

"Good morning, my beloved princess. Did you get a good sleep last night?"

L-Elf is really shocked to hear the question. It's not the question that scares him but the tone coming from the brunette's mouths. Has he gone insane after being threat by Takahi? But at last, L-Elf gets it.

The role. At last Haruto manages to do his role. A playboy prince. It's normal for him to have such a seducing voice. But, do he has this kind of voice before? L-Elf is confused and dissatisfied. Is that means that he's the only one who doesn't get into character yet? There's nothing he can't do. He has become this successful until now by believing that and now…

"Please hurry up. I'm afraid that big sister Saki will punish me for being late." But for sudden, a soft slam lands on his head.

"L-Elf, you don't need to be that girly. Just be your dutiful self but walks gracefully like a princess, okay?" The slam has turns into a care easing L-Elf's silver hair. "L-Elf's hair…soft…" And in just no time, the silver haired princess blush by the compliment. Does it means that he has got into character now? Yeah, right. The princess is too serious while the prince is too loose that makes him often bullying the princess. In just no time, he captures the princess's heart, marry her but still messing up with women out there.

_Should I go with the flow of story? Or should I just smack this guy?_ L-Elf thought in his mind. At last, he made decision to just follow the storyline or he will be in trouble during the play. Pam! He dismisses Haruto's hand and get out from the bed.

"Wait, Princess Michael! Let's walk together!" Haruto shouts as his princess is slowly abandons him. But L-Elf pretends that he does not hear him. Haruto wonders whether L-Elf has got into his character or he really annoys with his acting skill.

As he thought, the entire school somehow had turned into a royal palace. All of the decorations have been changed so that they can have the royal feel. Along their walk, L-Elf saw a lot of student dressing as a servant. Even some of them who are not in the play dress up as maid and butler.

As they saw L-Elf and Haruto, they form a line and greet them with full of respect. "Good morning, Your Highness Prince and Princess," they say and gracefully, Haruto replies their greeting. "Good morning," says Haruto and L-Elf follows after him. Usually, he is the one who supposed to be higher than Haruto but in order to fulfill his duty, he needs to become second.

In this play, L-Elf's character is not only quiet but also very serious in every aspect as if something will happen if anything goes wrong and this character really suits him. But he really doesn't want to be a tragic character. He wonders why the princess becomes weak as soon as she marry the prince. Plus, do every woman will fall sick as they get pregnant? He's lucky enough to be born as a guy so he will never ever get pregnant. That's why he never understand woman. Physically and mentally. One more thing, he really doesn't like the feeling to be betrayed as he had experienced it before. But, how about betrayal in love? He never understand it since this is part where he never experienced it yet.

As for Haruto, it is still a mystery about how did he able to express his character. That idiot never flirt before so how can his acting become this realistic? Does he has any talent in acting? Or he just learned that what he should do is just playing around with some random girls? Either way, L-Elf doesn't like it since he can senses that something will up soon.

And TA-DA! The café somehow had turned into a dining hall. Well, their café is big enough, though. The entire royal family has gather for breakfast. Renboukouji and Takahi who supposed to be king and queen sit on the chairs taken from drama club to show their status. Next to them is Saki who becomes the first daughter; in other words, Prince Haruto's older sister. Next to her is Akira the second daughter and Prince Haruto's younger sister. In other words, Princess Michael was sent from her homeland alone to marry Prince Haruto for political reasons.

"L-Elf, feel a little bit inferior!" Takahi orders.

"Huh, why?" L-Elf asks, confused by the order.

"Because you're the stranger here!"

L-Elf's jaws dropped by the 'awesomeness' of her acting. So, she wants everything is realistic, huh? Sadly, he tries to make himself nervous. Ah…what a pain.

"Yes, you're good! Know your place princess! Hahahaha!" As soon as Takahi laughs, Saki follows her action. And now, L-Elf really feels inferior as if he was being played by two evil queens. He wonders that those two are just acting or they are really try to mock him. Either way, he is pissed right now.

Suddenly, Haruto whispers on him. "Just stay as you are. Those two are really scary when they're hyping up." He sweats and sighs.

"Ah, yeah. I will," L-Elf grins as he's shivering to bare himself before he's really going into berserk. At last, Haruto uses his last resort to distract their attention…

Quickly, he grabs L-Elf's hand and kisses it. L-Elf is shocked and blushes. "My beloved princess, will you spend your time with me at the royal garden?" he asks and with red cheeks, L-Elf nodes. Feeling happy that his invitation accepted, he pulls the confused princess to the royal garden.

The young prince drags the poor princess to the garden. He runs as fast as he can making it harder for L-Elf since he is wearing the dress. Wait, this is not the part of story, right?

"Tokishima Haruto, stop it! This scene isn't part of the script!" the silver haired shouts from the discomfort.

"Isn't it is cool? I always want to do this kind of action like in the movie!" the brunette grins like an idiot, pissing the silver haired off. This idiot…

Meanwhile, at the dining hall…

"Have we gone overboard?" Renboukouji asks as he remembers L-Elf's expression just now.

"Well, he…I mean she needs to learn how the character works before stepping his feet onto the stage. This is nothing!" the queen replies.

"And that gives you authority to bully him all around?" The blonde king sweats by hearing the reply while eating his spaghetti.

"Of course! I'm the director, script writer and the queen of this play! Ohohohoho!" Takahi laughs proudly on her actions.

"What's with these flowers?" L-Elf asks while touching a rose at the garden. Haruto and L-Elf are surrounded by numerous flowers at the garden.

"Ah, this? Shoko and everyone helped to plant them yesterday," the brunette answers.

"Yesterday? When?"

"When you're sleeping."

"What? So, that's their plan, huh? So, they're the one who changed my clothes without permission, are they?" L-Elf starts to get pissed but Haruto smiles for sudden.

"Don't worry! I'm the one who carried you to the bed and changed your clothes. You must be worn out by wearing that dress all the time, so I..." before Haruto manages to finish his explanation, a pocket knife swings to his direction. As he tries to evade, a heavy punch lands on his forehead.

"Owww! What do you think you're doing, violent princess!" he screams while covering his swollen forehead and kneels down to the ground.

"Tokishima Haruto, you owe me an explanation!" L-Elf's can no longer hold his anger anymore. Not only he was being mocked during the practice by those girls and now this idiot also has ulterior motive on him?

"Wait, didn't I said earlier…"

Tump!

In just no time, Haruto found that the crack on the floor that L-Elf just punched earlier. That's it. He needs to speak the truth or he will definitely die this time.

"I just…"

"Just?"

"I can't bare anyone other than me to touch you!"

L-Elf is shocked. What? Touch…me? Think it back, nobody ever touch him beside Haruto since he reached at Module 77 long ago. There no physical contact too. But why this kind of thing will annoy somebody like Haruto? "Why?"

"It's obvious that…I don't want you to be tainted by other…" L-Elf is bug eyed as he heard that.

"Ha?"

"Don't you understand? If anybody try to touch you, I will definitely…ah! What am I saying!?" Haruto screams and run away in speed of lightning in panic as his cover is almost blown. As for L-Elf, he barely understand about anything at all.

There's no other choice. He has to return to his room alone. He needs to walk crossing over a bridge. There is a big carp pond under the bridge. Honestly, since when those decorations are here, after all? Why he doesn't know about it? Suddenly, he remembers about the possible culprit behind those renovations. Sashinami Shoko! Yes, it must be her!

L-Elf walks slowly on the bridge since he hardly see the way because the dress is getting in the way and Haruto is not here anymore to support him. The idea to turn the entire school as a royal castle is stupid. Where did they get all those decorations? It's not from drama club, right?

Suddenly, he heard a soft voice coming from the nearby garden. As he looks closer he saw Sashinami Shoko wearing a dress, reciting her dialogues. Somebody like L-Elf can easily remembers all the dialogues in one sight so he does not understand Shoko's difficulty. Thinking that it is not his business, he walks away from the garden. Suddenly…

_Will Prince Haruto…love me?_

L-Elf frowns. Is that her dialogue in the play or it is her true words? Realized that something's wrong with him, L-Elf quickly returns to his room. As he opens the door, he found that Haruto is not here. Maybe it's awkward to see L-Elf after all those things that he had said just now. L-Elf feels exhausted and quickly lies on the bed. While lying on the bed, he's thinking about today.

It looks like this method really works. L-Elf feels like a princess right now. Those people treat him like one. And the most important, he starts to feel weird. First, he was being bullied though he don't want to admit it, then Haruto acted stranger than usual. But, the only thing that he will never forget is when he saw Shoko reciting her dialogue. For some reasons, his chest feels tight and it's hard to breath. He never feel something like this. Is the stress is the cause of everything? At last he falls asleep as his eyes are getting heavy.

…

A few hours later, L-Elf opens his eyes as he heard a soft breathing next to him. As he looks to the direction…

Gek! It's Haruto again!

For some reasons, he blushes. Wait, what is wrong with him? L-Elf can hear his own heartbeat though usually he can't.

It's not like L-Elf has any other choice so he decides that he will go with the flow even its hurt. In fact, little by little, he starts to understand how Princess Michael feels. And though he don't want to admit, he needs to fall in love to Prince Haruto in the play, yet since his first love is unrequited, he doesn't know how to express it. It is the last thing he should possess in order to play as Princess Michael. So as they said.

Inexperienced in love, he had no other choice but to ask people around him.

"Huh? Love?" Shoko flusters as she heard the question. L-Elf nods as he blushes since he is too shy to say anything. At first, Shoko is quite surprised hearing such topic from the silver haired own mouth but then she gives a weak and sad smile, making L-Elf confused. "Well, I do have my first love."

As he heard the confession, L-Elf immediately recalls the scene when Shoko recited her script. By only remembering about it makes his chest feels tight and he starts to feel dizzy for some reasons. Though he is uncomfortable he still asks though. "Is…is he…Tokishima Haruto?" And the question really shocks the girl.

"How…how do you know?" she asks, flustered. As L-Elf thought, the girl's face turns red. L-Elf does not even has heart to answer yet he had to dig for information.

"H – How did you fall in love, no, how it feels to fall in love?" he asks. In his heart, he keeps saying that it just for the play, not more while the girl has starts to feel suspicious since the question is not like L-Elf at all.

"For what do you ask about all of these love things?" at last she questions the silver haired boy in front of her.

"…Sashinami Shouko. You're not answering my question yet," he argues.

"No, you answer me first!"

"…"

"It is just for the play. Why do you ask?" L-Elf at last gives up and answer her.

"Since recently, you look suffer. Are you sure that you're alright? Is the play is too hard for you?" she asks with a concern look. L-Elf sighs. He doesn't want to admit but yes, he suffers a several mental breakdown since the first day he accepted the role of Princess Michael, thanks to the tyranny Takahi, Haruto's sudden change and now this. Something that hurts him yet he doesn't know what is it. He wants to know but at the same time it's better to not know, he tells himself.

But still, since he doesn't know the cause of these mess, he better keeps them by himself. "No, it's nothing. I can handle it." he answers as he closes his eyes.

"So, you need to know about love?" Shoko asks again, sighs as she knows that this guy is really though and stubborn so she decides to help this poor cross dressing hime. L-Elf nods. "Then, why not we discuss it elsewhere?"

Meanwhile, the remaining young Dorsian trio are having a discussion at one of their house.

"I can't wait to see L-Elf in dress!" says Q-Vier, lying on the carpet. The fact that L-Elf will play a princess is too exciting that he doesn't have heart to play his PSP anymore.

"Is that your real intention, Q-Vier?" X-Eins asks while fixing his glasses until he notices that A-Drei is glaring intensely at the poster and sighs. "A-Drei, I request an answer for your insolent behavior. Do you hate Tokishima Haruto that much? Or you're just jealous?"

A-Drei does not answer the question since he is too focusing on his rage until he realizes the question given by X-Eins.

"Huh?"

At last he removes his sight from X-Eins.

"WHATTT?"

And just like that, the silver aristocrat blushes from the question.

"Seems like I was right." And again X-Eins fixes his glasses as it glows.

"Haha! A-Drei is flustered!" Q-Vier laughs to his heart content as he can't stand the humor which formed from the current situation revolving around them.

"But, to think that L-Elf will betray us and join that lousy students…it's unbelievable," X-Eins says as he lies down on the carpet. "It…does not suit him at all!"

Indeed, the play does not suits L-Elf at all. He swears that he will never become a cast anymore. At this moment, he suffers a great psychological pressure and he nearly reaches to his limit. And, as a result…

"L-Elf, good morning," Haruto greets as he wakes up from sleep. It's only three days left before the play. Haruto notices that the silver haired does not respond to him and he still on the bed though he's the one who is usually becomes the earliest on the morning.

"L-Elf, its morning," he calls again but L-Elf still doesn't wake up from sleep. Thinking that something is wrong, Haruto pulls the blanket from L-Elf. He's quite shocked as he saw how fragile and weak L-Elf is. His face is red and his body is burning as Haruto puts his hand on his forehead. No doubt that L-Elf is having a fever.

Haruto starts to get panicked as he is first time experiencing this kind of situation. It's not that he never see people catching a cold before but when that person is L-Elf, it's a first time for him. "L-Elf! Fever! Wait, I call Kibukawa-sensei first, okay? Stay here, okay? Okay? I'll be back, okay? Okay? Okay?!"

As he said that, he runs at a lightning speed to get Kibukawa at infirmary. Thanks to Haruto's reckless behavior, everyone at the school have known that L-Elf catches a cold that day. It becomes even worse when L-Elf is unconscious due to the stress being doubled by Haruto's worry sick which gives him a worse headache.

"Now look what have you done, you idiot!" Saki says in front at infirmary.

"Well, half of them are you and Takahi's fault too." Satomi claims as he knows why L-Elf fall sick.

"What? Why us?" Takahi protest.

"Because not only both of you gone overboard, you also increased a large burden on him. Think about it, he's not like us! He's not use to this!"

Those two at last bow their head in embarrassment.

A few hours later, L-Elf opens his eyes. His vision is still too blurry for him to see and his headache doesn't disappear at all. He wonder if he can make it to the play tomorrow. He then realized that Haruto is babysitting him all the time. He admits that it makes him happy. Haruto has already asleep by his side. It makes L-Elf, who is usually a workaholic becomes sluggish and lazy to wake up from the bed.

"Ah…it's no good…I shouldn't be this lazy at all…" And just like that, his closes his eyes and fall into a deep sleep again. In his sleep, L-Elf had a dream.

In his dream, L-Elf is a princess. She is in a large princess room, which decorated with numerous cute accessories and furniture. She is lying on a bed with a pink floral valance on it. As she open her eyes, she sighs.

No visitor again.

Since she got married to this country's prince, she was confined in this large room. Or rather, she was is too sick to leave the room, and even her family in law forbid her to go out, not because of her condition but because they hate her. She blinks her eyes for a few times.

She is indeed lonely.

She is alone in this country. No friend (she is already a friendless girl) and no family member by her side right now when she needs it.

Will she stay like this till the end of her life? But…isn't that she needs to give birth to a child first before die? She care eases her big melon belly. She sighs.

Until the end the prince didn't come to visit her, even she is on her last term of pregnancy. Will the midwives are able to know when she will be in labor? She is not afraid…because she never thought that labor can be deadly for a human.

Suddenly the baby moves. And again the princess care eases her belly.

"Don't worry…mother will protect…you…"

Slowly, she falls into asleep again and in the other hand, L-Elf also wakes up from his dream. For some reasons, there are tears flowing on his cheeks. How deep and touching the dream is. He can't stop crying, unlike his usual self. Maybe because he's trying so hard to be that character and now the play effects his sleeping too. Yet, yet…those tears…will never stop.

"L-Elf, are you crying?"

* * *

Forgot that this brunette prince is still next to him, L-Elf reaction is like getting an electric shock. Shit, of all people, this guy is the most problematic of all.

"I can't do this anymore…"

"Huh?" Haruto blinking his eyes as L-Elf blurted the words.

"This is too much for me," L-Elf said.

"It is?" the brunette as, still confused with L-Elf's statements. "You…want to stop being a princess?"

"Yes, sorry. I can't stand anymore. Battle and strategy suits me more but not this." L-Elf tries to gather his strength to wake up from the bed. As he manages to up, he embraces his knees.

"L-Elf…" Haruto says. But…

"L-Elf, you should know very well already that there's nobody is a perfect princess Michael like you! I know that you have worked hard during this past weeks. But you'll never guess that you're already a princess like now!" Haruto says, try to persuade L-Elf.

"Tokishima Haruto, you should know that I'm not thrilled with that kind of development." L-Elf argues.

"It's not like you at all!"

Well, who can blame L-Elf for this?

"Whose fault is this? Yes, at first I thought I can do it, I thought it's easy, I thought it just a small matter, but…having these much pressure until the point that it is unbearable…it's not in my calculation!" L-Elf shouts in despair.

"Just because it's not in your calculation then you're quitting? Who is going to replace you? No one!" the brunette argues, not wanting the silver hair in front of him quit.

"And…that princess…she will not be loved…" L-Elf whispers but Haruto can't hear him.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"I said…THE PRINCESS WILL NOT BE LOVED!"

Quickly L-Elf wakes up from the bed and barges out from the room.

"L-Elf!" the brunette shouts, but L-Elf didn't hear him. Haruto is confused. What is all about? L-Elf is no longer himself. Does he become crazy from the burden? Or…

He pauses before opening his mouth.

"It seems like he's into character too much that he forget himself. Oh, no…"

Suddenly, he heard a loud sound crashing. Worried, Haruto immediately rush towards the sound. The sound came from the hallway. Exactly like what he fears the most, he saw L-Elf lying on the floor, next to a broken big vase. His head is bleeding. He must be fainted and fall on the vase, causing it to collapse and broke.

"L-Elf!" Haruto shouts and rushes to the princess. He got fever again and even hotter than now.

This is L-Elf's first time in participating a drama show. However, he never once thought that his first role is a princess. The idea of wearing costume all the time works but it backfires the original plan. L-Elf suffers trauma from being a princess.

* * *

Sorry I'm too suck in making oneshot and btw I did this chapter in about half a year(!) so I'm sorry if I can't update it quicker. I'll do my fanfics slowly and update them later. I need to finish some of my fanfics too. So, sorry again.


End file.
